The invention relates in general to munitions and in particular to explosives.
Chokepoints are narrow passages through which traffic moves. The traffic may be pedestrian or vehicular or both. In hostile situations, chokepoints are often locations for ambushes and/or for seeding with explosives, such as Improvised Explosive Devices (LEDs). Examples of chokepoints include bridges, alleys, and doorways. Chokepoints may also be naturally-occurring narrow passages in land or other formations. Hazards at chokepoints, such as hidden explosives, have long been a problem in warfare and especially in recent conflicts.
Known “line clearance” or “line” charges may be used to explosively clear a chokepoint. A Mine Clearing Line Charge (MICLIC) is a mine clearing device used to clear a path for tanks, vehicles, and personnel through minefields or other obstacles. The MICLIC line charge is propelled by a 5-inch rocket motor and then detonated, clearing a vehicle lane that is 100 meters long and 8 meters wide. An Antipersonnel Obstacle Breaching System (APOBS) is an explosive line charge system used to breach antipersonnel minefields and multi-strand wire obstacles. It is carried by two soldiers with backpacks. The APOBS rocket is fired from a 35 meter standoff position, clearing a footpath up to 45 meters long. A Man Portable Line Charge (MPLC) is a rocket-launched detonation cord that clears a 20 meter long footpath. The MPLC can be carried in one backpack.
Known line charges are generally used to sympathetically detonate explosive hazards such as mines and IEDs. Most of the known line charges are intended to clear long distances. The known line charges can be a burden to transport. At a minimum, a separate backpack may be required for each line charge. Sometimes, a separate vehicle may be required for each line charge. One reason for the large weight of line charges is that many line charge systems are made with metal. Another disadvantage of the use of metal in line charges is the creation of metal fragments that are dangerous to personnel and equipment. Metal fragments may also contaminate the soil. In some cases, it is more desirable to disable an explosive hazard or to mark and circumvent an explosive hazard rather than to sympathetically detonate the explosive hazard using a known line charge.
There is a need for a lightweight apparatus for exposing explosive hazards at chokepoints.